Finally Loved
by QueenCee
Summary: Rosalinda May Cullen has always felt left out and like an outcast. She is Nessie's twin who gets no attention and has always had to face being ignored her whole life,that is until the Volturi came along. And what does Alec have to do with her? Alec/OC
1. Forgotten Yet Again

Forgotten Yet Again:

I need to get out of here right now. I can't help but feel unloved everyday of my hybrid life and watch as everybody in my family adores Nessie and gives her all of their attention. I mean sure, Ness can show people things with one touch but i mean, come on! Never once have they asked if I had a special gift! I can copy any other vampires gift into my own and I can also create gifts as well. Cool right? Well, ever since we were born, I have always been cared for by Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper. My own parents don't even say hi to me as I walk pass them everyday. My father, Edward, has always hated me. I remember the one time I heard him actually admit it to my mother, Isabella. Apparently, I was the child that was closest to her spine and had broken it. I was a shock and surprise to the Cullen family and I am also more vampire than Ness. Renesmee is barely half-vampire and I am about three-fourths vampire. Well anyways, here I am on my thirteenth birthday, upstairs in my room while everybody threw Nessie a surprise birthday. It happenned like this-

_*******************30 min ago************************_

_"Hey Ness, happy birthday!" I tell her whilst giving her a hug._

_"You too Linda! I'm sorry mom and dad forgot about you again." She apologized._

_"No prob, I guess i'll just hang out with Grandma, Grandpa, and Uncle Jasper today." I told her as we rounded the hallway to hang out in the living room. Soon enough everybody came out of nowhere and screamed "SURPRISE!" For a second I thought it was for both Ness and I but then I looked around the room and saw pictures of Ness hung up everywhere and a HUGE sign that read 'Happy Birthday Nessie! We will always love you forever. -Love your family' in purple and blue. She gave me an apologetic smile and hug before she ran to the Pack and Cullens.  
>When I just stood there watching them all have fun, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle came to me and hugged me, each one saying 'I'm sorry'.<em>

*********************Present Time***********************

I mean, this isn't the first time they forgot about me. Its jut that seeing them all together hurt me, knowing that they will never love me like they love Ness. While sitting down doing nothing on my bean-bag, I heard Edward and Alice gasp then the next thing I know, I hear a male speaking  
>"Hello Renesmee, happy birthday! My my you have grown into a fine young women!" He said in an overly happy voice.<p>

I decided to use my gift and go see what was happening through Nessie's eyes.

"What do you want Aro? This is a family event only" Edward spoke through clenched teeth.

"Why, my dear friends, I have heard that you do not only have one daughter, but two. And I wuld like to meet this young women. I believe her name is Rosalinda May Cullen, is it not?"

By this time I was already out of Nessie's head and downstairs with the rest of them and had spoken up.

"Yes my name is Rosalinda May Cullen and why, may I ask, would you like to know?" Everybodys attention landed on me as I spoke. In a flash Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle are in front of me growling and bending in a defensive crouch.

"Ah young Rosalinda how remarkable it is to finally meet you! My name is Aro and these are my gaurds Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix. And to anwser your question, I was informed that the Cullens have been hiding you and were not completely honest with me. So here I am, and a member of your family must be punished for lying to me. I have chosen it to be Renesmee who pays the crime for her family. Jane, if you may" Aro spoke.

"NOOOOO" was screamed by everyone including me and the next thing I knew, I had used my power to block Jane's power and had absorbed it as my own (without them knowing).

To say they were shocked would have been an understatement. I ran to Ness and gave her a big hug while asking "Are you okay Ness?"

"Thankyou" she sobbed "For saving me with your gift, Linda!" She cried in my arms.

"No prob Sis." I look around the room to see the Cullens in confusion except for Alice and Edward and the Volturi in wonder and amasement. That is until I was jerked away from Renesmee by an angry Edward.

"Don't you EVER touch my daughter again! You do nothing but cause trouble and are unwanted so STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!" He screamed in my face.

To say I was confused was an understatement.  
>"Edward,Your daughter just saved Renesmee from the worst pain in the world and you tell her she is unwanted? What kind of father are you?" Aro asked<p>

"U-u-m i-i-its fine re-a-a-l-ly I guess I just needed a call back to reality and realized that i'm unlovable. " I turn to the Cullens "I hope you all live your eterity in happiness and I know that if I stay here, I would just cause more problems. So I guess this is goodbye." I state as I start to leave.

"Wait, young one."Aro called. I turn my head and look to him in confusement.

"Yes Aro?"

"My darling, would you like to join the Volturi gaurd? I would be happy to have you join our family." I look at him skeptically for a good minute before answering cautiosly.

"Only on one condition ,Aro"

"Yes my dear, anything you wish!"

"I would like to be accepted as family and I will not drink anything but animal blood." I say with utter seriousness.

"As you wish you wish my dear niece. Anything for you." He accepts with his arms wide open for a hug.

I happily accept his hug then turn to Esme, Jasper, Carlisle, and Nessie.

I smile sadly " You guys are better off without me moping around here, but please always know that I love you four with all my heart. You guys were always there for me no matter what and now i'm going to return the favor. I promise that from now on, if anything were to happen to any four of you or if you need my help, I will be here in a blink of an eye. I love you guys." I say with teary eyes while I give them each a big hug.

Then i turned to Nessie "Stay strong Ness. You will always be my sister no matter what anybody says aand I will always be watching you guys with my gift. So be strong and never forget that I love you." I finish with her sobbing stating "I love you too Linda! Always have and always will." I smile

I then turn to Aro "Shall we go? My things are already packed and I must get out of this house soon."

"Ah, yes. Do not fret, we shall leave now, but I have another meeting with a different coven so Jane, Alec, and Demetri shall escort you back to our home while Felix helps me deal with the other coven. I shall see you soon my dear niece. Goodbye." He explains then kisses my forehead and leaves.

I turn to Jane who was staring at me with a half smile half smirk on her face. "I think we will get along just perfectly." She says extending her arm for me. I smile then loop mine with hers. "Definitely."

Alec then opens the front door "Shall we be on our way?"

I smile in thanks "I believe we shall."

The plane ride took a while, but I was loving every second of it. I even got to know Jane better. She had told me that she loved the idea of haing someone new in the Volturi family and had already considered me her sister. Jane is acyually a sweet person once on her good side. Alec is the same. However, he would just stare at me when he believed I wasn't looking, but I saw him watch me the whole time. I have to admit, he is the most good-looking person I had ever laid eyes on. So naturally when I would see him stare at me, I blush and turn away. Finally the plane landed and we were on our way to my new home.

Once we got to Volturra, I couldn't help but gasp at the beautiful sight of the castle I would soon be able to call my home.

"Welcome to your new home Rosalinda." Alec says as we enter the castle door.

"I love it already..."

**What do you think? Review PLZ!**


	2. New Home, New Family

_Previously..._

_"Welcome to your new home Rosalinda." Alec says as we enter the castle_

_"I love it already..."_

The castle was beautiful. The stone walls with intricate gold patterns on the hedges. The most beautiful paintings were hung up on the wall. Some of which were paintings of the Volturi themselves. But one stood out, one of which had Carlisle in it. His expression showed dislike and uncertainty. He was far from Aro, Caius, and Marcus in his own space. I've never seen my grandpa like that before. Interesting...

"Would you like to get settled in first or would you like to meet the rest of the Volturi?" Alec asked as he made his way to stand beside me.

I smile at him "May I freshen up first? I would like to show a good first impression."

He smiles back "Of course. Please follow me."

As we were walking I felt the need to talk to Alec. Like I should make conversation with him, but he had already beaten me to it.

"How about we play 20 questions?" He asked

I chuckle "Sure. How about you ask the questions and I answer?"

"Okay. Whats your full name?"

"Rosalinda May Cullen"

"Favorite human food?"

"Chicken alfredo pasta"

"Favorite color?"

"Teal, blue,and grey"

"Favorite movie(s)?"

"The Freedom Writers, Cat In The Hat, and all Paranormal Activity movies"

"Favorite animal?"

"Wolf. I've always loved _regular _wolves. Not the ones who turn into one."

"Interesting. Favorite Cullen?"

"Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and Nessie."

"May I ask you something more personal?" He turned to me with a serious but curious look.

"Sure. Why not?"

"Well, why did the Cullens dislike you and treat you unfairly?"

I sighed "Well apparently I was a surprise to the whole family. They were only expecting one child but instead got two. In their eyes, since I was more vampire than Ness, I was the more dangerous one. I was also the one that had broken my mothers back because apparently, I was the child closest to her spine. I know all of this because they talk about me as if I weren't even around. They even talked crap about me infront of my face. The only way to make them stop was if Esme, Carlisle, Jaasper, or Ness were around and would tell them to shut the hell up. The cruelest of them all was Edward, my father. He called me the devil and hated that Nessie loved to hang around me. I truly do miss my sister but I came here to find my own happiness and my own family that will take me in as one of their own. Thats why I made Aro promise me that i'll be treated as family here. So basically all my life i have been rejected because they believe that I am the devil that caused all problems in the family." I finish my explanation while looking down to the floor.

"Well the Cullens that treated you like that can go to hell. Your an amazing person who has yet to experience your whole eternity. And I will be sure to see that everybody here treats you fairly and kind. I promise nothing will happen to you here."

"Thankyou Alec. You have truly made my day." I smile then stop walking. He was confused until I hugged his waist. At first he was shocked then slowly he hugged me back.

I pulled back "Come now, I must be presentable and look beautiful for my family."

"Your always beautiful." I blushed

"Thank you" I whisper before we started walking.

We came to a hault infront of a big cherry wood door with the name Rosalinda printed in solid gold hung up on the front.

I lost my breath just at the sight of the door. It was a huge door and had intricate patterns of leaves then in the middle was a crescent moon carved to perfection on my door.

"How did you guys know?" To say I was amazed would be an understatement. I have always loved the way the moon looks in its crescent form. Even at my old home, my room was decorated based on the theme of the moon.

"Aro saw your room when he looked into Renesmee's memories. He even saw you telling her all about the moons." He told me while opening the door to my new room.

I gasped at the beautiful sight of my room. The wall was a light grey with intricate leaf patterns painted in my favorite kind of blue that wasn't too dark or bright. They were painted in streaks. Like when you draw a blowing wind or breeze. Then in the middle of the ceiling was a crescent moon just above my bed. In the far orner of my room was a book shelve stocked with all my favorite series including: Vampire Academy, House Of Night, Thirst, and Nightshade. Then staright across from my bed was a plasma screen T.V. hung upon the wall.

I walked to the window and peered outside. It is already dark and I could see the stars and the moon perfectly. Next to the window were my favorite music artists and CD's with my favorite movies and DVD'S on shelves.

In the corner of the room was a door. I walked over and opened it only to reveal my bathroom. It was granite with white cream painted walls. On the counter were my hair accessories that I needed.

In the other corner of my room was my very own walk in closet with designer brands and jewelry. I probably looked like a toddler at a candy shop. I heard Alec chuckle from behind me.

I squealed in delight and jumped at Alec in a big hug. He was clearly tooken by surprised because he had stumbled a step back but soon started to laugh at my happiness.

"Thankyou again." I whispered

He pulled back and set me back on the ground with a smile still on his face

"No need to thank me. We only wamted you to feel welcome and at home."

"Okay, well you need to leave so I can get ready. If anything I will call your name out because I know you can hear me."

"As you wish. I shall be in my room that is right across from yours. Be ready in 20 min." He states as he leaves the room.

I scurried into the bathroom and used my wave-maker to make it slightly wavy but not too much. I then put on some light blush with a teeny bit of mascara making my brown eyes with flecks of gold pop put more.

I went into my closet and found a classy but sexy blue silk shirt that hung over one shoulder with a pair of black leggings and my scrunch down black leather boots. I even found a pair of silver hoop earings to match with my outfit. Just when I finished I heard a knock on my door. I open it to find Alec. He examined me for a good minute before turning back to my face with a sexy panty dropping smile that made him look even sexier.

"Are you ready?"

"Just about" I went to grab my clutch purse "Okey dokey lets go."

When we got to the throne room, the first thing I noticed were the three thrones. In each throne were the Volturi leader. In the middle was Aro, to his right was Ciaus, and to his left was Marcus. Aro smiled when he saw me.

"Rosalinda! How are you dear?"

"I'm better now Aro, thank you."

"How do you like your chambers? I had Heidi and Chelsea decorate it, I had only given them your interests and so on." He chatted and when he had mentioned Hedi and Chlesea they had stepped up.

"I love it." I then turned to Heidi and Chelsea "Thankyou for my wonderful room. Your decorative skills are better than any designer in the world."

They smiled and nodded both saying "Your welcome!"

Jane came towards me and examined my outfit.

"Your outfit is spectacular! You must go shopping with me soon! Your fashion sense is amazing!" She gushed. If I were still with the Cullens I would have been poisened with their cruel words about the Volturi and how the gaurds including Jane are heartless fools. Now I know the truth.

"What! No, Rosalinda is going to be MY shopping partner!" Heidi came up on the other side of me.

"Um wrong, both of you. Rosalinda will be shopping with ME!" Chelsea stepped in. I was about to talk when someone else came into the conversation.

"All of you are wrong, Rosalinda will be MY partner for shopping." She turned to me" Hi my names Renata!"

"Hi, i'm Rosalinda. Its nice to meet you." I smile

"Same here. Anyways... She will be MY partner!" Renata screeched to Jane, Heidi, and Chelsea.

While they were arguing I made my way to Aro, Marcus, Caius, and the other gaurds.

"Hello i'm sorry for starting such a umm diplomatic shopping argument. My name is Rosalinda and I hope it is okay with all of you for me to stay here and join the Volturi." I smile politely at each of them and I was relieved when I got smiles of adoration and gentleness from all of them. Even Caius and Marcus smiled at me.

" Hello, my name is Marcus and of course we are fine with you joining our gaurd." Marcus said

"Hello my dear, I am Caius. We would love to have you join our family."

"Thank you very much!"

"It is no problem my dear. Do you have any special power or gift that you can do?"

"Why yes of course! I can create and copy gifts that I want. For example" I teleported behind Alec "I can teleport." Alec and everyone else jumped when I came out of no where.

Caius, Marcus, and Aro clapped "Bravo my dear! You are truly extrordianary! You shall be an excellent addition to our family and we can all tell that you are and will be very much loved here." Caius exclamied.

I beamed my pearly whites at all of them.

"Rosalinda, would you like to meet our wives?" Aro asked

"I would love to." I answered. Just then, two gorgeous women came into the room and stood beside Aro and Caius.

The first to step up was about 3 inches taller than me, so she had to be about 5'5". But she was wearing heels, so shes probably an inch taller than me.

"Hello Sweetheart, I am Suplicia, Aro's wife. It is so very nice to meet you." She is so sweet and beautiful.

"It is very nice to meet you too."

The next one to step up was about the same height as Suplicia as she wore heels too.

"Hello darling, my name is Athenodora for I am Caius's wife. I have heard about your past family and please believe you will be loved here. You are a very sweet girl who deserves better. And your old family do not deserve you." She told me as she gathered me in a hug when she saw my tears. I had started to sob into her chest but quickly composed myself. I will not make a fool of myself here infront of my new family.

"Thankyou" I whispered. When I looked around the room I saw everybody giving me a reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry for crying"

Caius looked at me with soft eyes "My dear, do not be ashamed to cry out. You have been neglected your whole life and are still very young so you have a reason to show sadness. We do not judge you for your emotions, so do not fret."

"Thankyou again"

"So Rosalinda you will be known as Jane, Renata, Heidi, and Chelsea's sister. Your brothers are Felix, Demetri, and Afton. Me, Marcus, and Suplicia are your Aunt and Uncles. Caius has decided that he wants to be your father and Athenodora will be your mother." Aro told me.

I squealed and ran to Caius and Athenodora's awaiting open arms. They chuckled when I slammed into them both, causing us to colapse to the floor, with me on top.

"I LOVE YOU GUYS!"

They laughed more

"We love you too!" Caius said

After the whole room finished laughing, I got up and helped my new parents get up too. I gave them a final hug before going to the saddened Marcus.

"Uncle Marcus are you okay?"

He looked at me with sad eyes "I will be fine."

"What is wrong? You can tell me, I promise not to judge."

He looked at me then smiled a sad smile "Seeing the wives of my brother's reminded of my now deceased wife, Didyme. She had died in an attack by the Romanians."

"Where is her body? Was she buried?"

"Yes. Her body is buried in the garden. Why do you ask?" He looked at me quizzically.

I decided to make it a surprise.

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering so maybe I can plant more flowers in honor of her."

He smiled "That would be nice of you."

I yawned out of no where.

"Dear, I believe it is time for you to get a good night of sleep. We shall see you tomorrow but for now, go to bed." I just nodded my head. Then after hugging all of them goodnight I chose Alec to walk me to my room. Once we were out of ear shot of our family I turned to Alec.

He looked at me curiously "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I have a plan. I need you to bring me to Didyme's grave tomorrow."

"Bu-"

"Pweeeeaaaaaase! I'll be your bestfriend!" I sad while using my puppy dog eyes.

He tried to keep a stern face but failed and it turned to a smile.

"Okay i'll do it. Just stop with the eyes, I can't say no to them."

"Thankyou Alec!" I said giving him a hug

He laughed "Okay but you now have to be my bestfriend like you said."

"Deal!" I gave him one more hug and a goodnight before enetering my room.

I am now happier than I have ever been in my whole life. And the funny part is that I became happier in one day than I have evr been in my whole life. I love my new family, i couldn,t ask for a better one.

_The last thing I thought about was how Aro did not tell me what Alec is to me..._

**What did you think? Review Please!**

**1-2= Medium chapter**

**3-4= Long chapter**

**5-over= Super long chapter + Alec P.O.V.**


	3. Clues and Proposals

Its been 3 years since the Volturi accepted me into their family.

I have grown attached to each and every one of them in a different way. Demetri is a funny person who likes to read or watch sports because he thinks its 'funny' to watch people wrestle over a ball. Felix is like my over-protective brother who loves to play pranks on everybody. He says he likes me because I go along and prank with him. Jane loves me as a sister and loves that she can play fight with me and I won't get hurt. Heidi, Chelsea, and Renata are the same, they love it when I go shopping with them because I have a good sense of fashion.

My Uncles and Aunts truly love me. Marcus believes he owes me his life because I brought aunt Didyme back to life.

_Flashback_

_Alec had brought me to her grave as I had asked. That morning we had to sneak out but it was all worth it. I had dug up Didyme's body and had created a new power. My new power allowed me to bring anybody or thing back to life._

_I had placed my hand on her heart and closed my eyes. My only though was "Make Didyme a vampire once more. Make her live once again!" I had chanted that about three times and the next thing I knew, a bright light had blossomed from her body. _

_I had jumped back from the light and Alec had come ti me worried._

_"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"_

_"I'm fine Alec" I pointed to her body "But look, she is a vampire again!"_

_He looked to her body and found her staring straight back at us with wonder. "Didyme! What a pleasure!" Alec pronounced to her while giving her a hug which she happily returned._

_"A-a-l-lec? I thought I was dead!"_

_"Dear Rosalinda used her gift to let you live again. You should actually thank her for your new life."_

_She turned to me and slowly came to me and pulled me into a hug. "Thankyou my dear! I am forever in your favour!"_

_When we went to see Marcus, she couldn't keep still. Marcus at first stared at her until she slowly approached him. They then made out in front of everybody which was gross. Marcus and Didyme both gave me a hug and declared that they would do anything for me from now on._

_End of flashback_

Caius and Athenodora showed me love I have never felt before. Caius treated me like a princess with all the fatherly love in the world. Athenodora showed me how to Knit, sew, garden,and even showed me all the constilations in the sky. She showed me all the love and things a mother is supposed to do with her daughter. I love them both dearly.

Now Alec is a different story. He started off as my bestfriend, then things got a little more complicated. I started showing signs and hints to him showing that I liked him. After a month of constant flirting between us, he asked me out on a date. And of course I said yes.

Our first date was extrordinary. He had taken me to a hidden meadow in Italy. Once we had gotten there I had been breathless. There were hanging lights on the trees and in the middle of the meadow was a picnic blanket spread out.

Alec had taken my hand and lead me to the blanket. He had the chefs make my favorite food Chicken alfredo pasta. He waited patiantly for me to finish eating, just sitting there observing me with a smile.

I, of course being me, blushed at his smile towards me. Once I finished eating we just talked. He even complimented my dress and told me I looked beautiful. It was a short blue dress that showed my curves perfectly while still comfortable. I wore my black ballet flats and my small diamond stud earings along with my dress.

I told him that he looked quite handsome too. And he did, He wore a tucked in blue button up shirt with black dress pants. He looked H.O.T.

The rest of the night we talked about ourselves and watched the stars gleam with the crescent moon.

When our date ended, we packed our stuff and got back to the castle. When we got to my room I kissed his cheek and said a goodnight, but just as I was bout to open my door he spun me around and kissed me on the lips. That was my first kiss.

That was the best night of my life.

I woke up to the sun beaming at me through my window. It was a beautiful morning. But I felt lonely, usually Alec would be with me whenever I wake up. Confused, I got out of bed and got ready for the day. Right when I sat up on my bed, I found a rose and a note on my bedside table with my name on it. It read:

_Il mio Angelo,_

_Good morning my Sweet. I am sorry I was not there when you woke up to the beautiful weather this fine morning, but I have a surprise for you. What I need you to do is get ready for the day. I want you to wear the same thing you wore when I asked you out on our first date. Once you are done getting ready there will be clues given to you by our family. Follow all of the clues precisely. _

_-With all my love,  
>Alec<em>

A smile slowly crept onto my face as I finished reading the note. What could he have planned? I might as well get ready now.

I took a good fifteen minute shower then blow dried my hair. I straightened my hair and fixed my bangs. Next was makeup. They always tell me I don't need any but I never believe them. So to make us all happy, I only added a bit of lip gloss. Last was my outfit.

The night Alec asked me out I was wearing my favorite blue summer dress that clung to me in all the right places. I wore my black gladiators and my regular small gold earings that was a gift from Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, and Renesmee (I wear these earings almost everyday).

Witha final look in the mirror I leave my room. I was walking in the halls when I saw Jane. When she saw me she smiled and gave me a hug.

"Hey good morning!"

She laughed at my enthusiasm "Good morning indeed" she took out an envelope and rose from her hand that was behind her back, and gave it to me.

"A clue from my brother a.k.a. your man" With that said, she gave me a final hug then left.

The clue said:

_Go to the place I first took you on your second day here._

On my second day here he took me to the garden where Didyme was buried.

I walked to the garden in excitement for my next clue.

There in the garden was Renata who was smiling from ear to ear. She also gave me a hug.

"Good morning gurly! Here is a rose and your next clue from Alec!" She said as she handed them to me.

"Thankyou!" I screamed after her as she left.

The second clue read:

_Go to the place you first met your mother and father_

_Huh? _He's asking me to go to forks? Wait! He knows that I don't consider Edward as my father so he must be talking about Caius and Athenodora!

I made my way to the throne room and found my Uncles and Aunts each couple with a Rose while Aunt Didyme held the next clue.

I smiled at all of them then scrunched up my brows in confusion. _Where is Mom and Dad?_

"Good morning everyone." I said

"Hello Darling. Please take these roses and read your next clue" Aunt Suplicia said while everyone gave me a hug and kiss. They then left while I read the clue:

_Where did I first teach you how to fight?_

He wants me to go to the abandoned field that was hidden. It was near the castle.

Once I got there Dimitri, Felix, Chelsea, Afton, and Heidi were there. They were also smiling from ear to ear just like everybody else. Each person holding a rose and Heidi had a envelope in her other hand.

"Good morning guys!"

They all gave me a hug, kissed my cheek, smiled, and handed me my roses and note before leaving. So now I have ten roses in my hand.

The next clue said:

_Where did I first ask you out to our first date?_

He asked me to our first date in the park on the swing set.

When i entered the park I saw Daddy and Mom standing next to the swing set. I ran up to them and gave them both a big hug and kiss.

"Good morning you guys!"

Dad looked at me with pride in his eyes.

"Rosalinda I am so very proud to call you my daughter. You have proved yourself to be a strong, caring, polite woman who deserves the world. You have brought happiness back into my life. I love you my dear Rosa." He handed me the rose and wiped away my tear. I hugged him tightly "I love you too Daddy. I will always love you."

I turned to my Mom and gave her a big hug too. "My dear daughter I am so proud of you. I love you with all my heart and I will always wish the best for you. You have brought light back into our family along with love and happiness. We are so very proud of you and thankful to have a daughter like you. We love you." she told me as she gave me my rose and clue "Now go find Alec. He has a surprise for you."

I smiled and gave them one last hug and kiss before they left the park, leaving me there with roses and my next clue. It read:

_Where was our first date?_

The meadow. Our first date was in the meadow. The meadow that is our special place to go. Our place. Inside the envelope were keys.

Why would he give me keys? I pressed the car button on the key and in the parking lot was a 2012 BMW 650 i with a paper stuck to the windshield. The paper read:

_Do you like your new car?_

_-Love Alec_

I sqealed and jumped up and down for a good minute before running into the car to drive to our meadow. During the whole drive I was smiling from ear to ear.

I parked my car in the street so I know where it would be. I made my way to the secret entrance to the meadow where I had to go through a couple of bushes. What I didn't expect when I got there was was for it to be decorated just like the night of our first date. Lanterns were hung up on the trees but instead of a picnic blanket, there was a little stage thingy that people are usually under when they get married.

Alec stood under the thingy with a rose in his hands. He too was wearing the exact same thing he wore on our first date. And he looked smoking H.O.T.

When he saw me he smiled and beckoned me forward.

I walked up and stood infront of him smiling. "What are you planning baby?"

He just smiled at me and kissed me. The kiss held love and passion in it.

He pulled back and smiled to me. I smiled too.

"Rosalinda May Cullen" He got down on one knee. I gasped "I have loved you ever since I saw you for the first time in the Cullen household. You are the most beautiful, caring, passionate, and loving woman I have ever met in my whole eternity. My Angel, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So Rosalinda May Cullen, will you marry me and become Mrs. Alec Volturi?" By the end of his speech I was crying from joy and was nodding my head furiously.

"Yes?" He questioned

"Yes yes YES! Yes I will marry you!" I said as I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. I kissed him with everything I had and he did the same.

I heard clapping and turned to find our whole family clapping and some sobbing tearless cries.

I turned back to Alec and he put his forehead to mine.

"I love Mrs. Volturi"

"Forever and always my dear Fiance. Forever and always..."

**What did you think? Review Plz!**

**1-2= Medium chapter**

**3-4= Long chapter**

**5-over= Long chapter w/ more P.O.V.S**


	4. Invites and Lust

_"I love you ."_

_"Forever and always my dear Fiancee. Forever and always..."_

I can not believe I am now engaged to Alec! My wonderful boyfriend for three years is now my fiancee.

Alec and I decided that Heidi and Jane will be the wedding planners. But it didn't feel right to me that only Volturi people were to plan my wedding. So today I am going talk to the Cullens and anounce my engagement to Alec.

Right now I just have to concentrate and speak to Carlisle in his head like telepathy.

_"Grandpa? Can you hear me?" _I looked into his mind and saw everything from his eyes like I did with Nessie on my 13th birthday. Right now he was with everybody, including the pack, in the living room just conversating. I gasped when I saw Nessie, she looked unhappy. She was putting her fake smile on infront of everybody.

Carlisle jerked his head up in alert.

"Linda? Is that you?" He spoke aloud catching everyone's attention.

_"Yeah its me Grandpa. I'm in your head right now."_

"Sweetheart. How are you? Why haven't you kept in touch with us? We miss you so much!"

"Linda! Sis please come home and visit or omething! I need my sister back, I miss you so much!" Nessie cried. She's smart, she knows i'm watching through Carlisle's eyes.

Esme now spoke up "Sweety when will you visit us? We all want to know how you are doing." Oh how I love Esme's caring figure.

"Darling please ome visit us. I hope you didn't forget about us." Jasper said

_"Oh dear. Grandpa please tell everyone that I did not forget about you guys and that I have been watching you guys, making sure you all are safe."_

"She said that she did not forget about us and that she still watches over us to make sure we are all safe."

_"Grandpa, may I teleport there right now? I have some important news to tell you guys."_

"Of course you can come here Sweetheart! This is your home too!" Carlisle acted as if he just won the lottery.

Nessie stood up straight, so did Esme and Jasper.

"She's coming! EEEEEEEEEEEP!" Nessie squealed

Esme wasn't any better with her squealing too.

Jasper just wore the biggest smile I have ever seen on his face.

_"I'll be there in about a couple of seconds. I will be next to the staircase."_

Ne nodded and told the rest where I would be appearing.

I closed my eyes and concentrated of the image of the staircase of the Cullen household. I suddenly felt a gush of wind. I open my eyes to find myself in my old home.

I look over when i hear gasps and see everybody here, staring at me. Grandma and Grandpa are the first to run to me and hug me. They clung to me as if I were to disappear any second.

Both were crying tearless cries while telling me how much they love me and how badly they had missed me.

"Oh Sweetheart. We missed you so much! Please don't ever forget that." Grandpa whispered in my ear.

"I can never forget that Papa."

"Sweety I love you. I am so very proud to call you my grand daughter, and anybody who dares disagree can go to Hell." Grandma told me. I giggled. I had never heard her say anything like that before.

"Aww. Thankyou guys. I love you guys too."

Someone cleared their throat, causing me to break away and turn to the one and only Uncle Jasper.

"Well can I get a hug from my awesome niece or did you forget about me?" He smiled with his arms open, ready for me to jump in.

"Uncle Jasper! I missed you so much. And don't you eer believe that I would forget about you!" I scolded while he twirled me around in circles.

He chuckled then set me down.

"You know i was just kiddin' wid ya darlin." He gave me another hug then jerked his chin to something behind me. More like someone.

"Linda? Is it really you?" Nessie seemed uncertain.

"Yes Ness. Its really me, I promise." I told her smiling

"LINDA!" she ran into my arms "Oh i've missed you so much! I love you, Oh my gosh your really here! I can't believe it, look at you! You still look the same but," she looked up into my eyes "You look happier than ever."

"I am Nessie. I am so completely happy. They treat me like a princess. I have wonderful brothers and sisters there but none of them can compare to you Ness. I promise you that nobody will ever take your place in my heart. Oh I have so much to tell you!" I gushed.

Grandma came over to me "Come and sit with us. I am sure your news is very urgent."

I smiled in thanks and sat down next to Ness on the couch.

"I actually came here to invite you guys to my umm..." I tried again "My umm..."

"Your what?" Ness pushed

I couldn't stop smiling so I just handed the invitations to them. Each had their names printed on the fancy envelope. One for Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Nessie.

They each opened their envelope smoothly but in a hurry. I guess they were eager for my news.

Once all of them had read it, they looked at me in shock.

"Yes, I am engaged to my love, Alec. And I was hoping you guys would give him a chance and attend my wedding."

For the first time, my blood parents spoke. Isabella was first

"Your getting married! Wheres my invitation?" She now stood infront of me, expecting her invitation.

"I'm sorry but I am only inviting loved ones a.k.a. friends and family to my wedding. Which is why Ness, Grandma, Grandpa, and Uncle Jasper are invited. They have always been my family. Therefore they are invited."

She now looked hurt "B-b-u-t i'm your mother! I have a right to go to my own daughter's wedding!"

That sentence is what made me lose my cool in a second. "So NOW i'm considered your daughter? What happenned to me being the 'Devil' child? Huh?" I was now in her face

She looked down "Why now, huh? Why do you want to get to know me now? Why didn't you ever show me love like you do to Nessie?"

"Your more vampire than Ness. That makes you more dangerous. We cannot love a monster who almost killed my wife and child" Edward spoke now standing next to Isabella with his arm around her shoulders.

I teleported myself next to Esme. "So you guys blame me for Isabelle breaking her back? You blame me for being born? You guys blame me for everything bad that ever happenned in your lives since I was born? All of the troubles in the world are my fault? Just because you were stupid enough to have sex with a human causing her to get pregnant and that leading to me and Ness being born, that was all my fault too?" I screamed at them all. All of them that treated me like shit when I was growing up. They all flinched back at ever sentence that I claimed.

"Well now I see how this family is." I turned to Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Nessie "I hope you guys can make it to my wedding. Oh and Nessie Esme? Would you both like to help plan the wedding?"

They squealed and gave me a hug screaming "YES YES YES!"

I chuckled "Okay, well the wedding is in two months so I will need you guys to come help plan it in Volterra. The invitation has a +1, so Ness you can bring Jacob or whoever and Uncle Jasper you can bring Alice if it pleases you." They nodded and squealed more. "I must go now, I can see I am unwanted here."

"Wait!" Nessie hugged my arm "Please don't leave me yet. I need my sister back! You don't understand how badly me, Grandma, Grandpa, and Uncle Jasper had missed you."

"Ness I miss you guys too but if I am unwanted here then I shall leave. I do not want to cause anymore trouble than I already have to this family."

"You don't honestly belive all the things my father said, do you? Because you did nothing wrong! You are the innocent one, they neglected you not the other way around."

"I know that I did nothing wrong but Nessie, you have to understand that being unwanted in a house full of people doesn't nessecarily feel all that welcoming either." I told her the truth. The pack stared at me cautiously and Rosalie, Isabella, and Edward just frowned at me. Though when I looked at Emmet he had mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to me. I smiled a forgiving smile at him. I went to my purse and grabbed another envelope, I concentrated and used my gift to make Emmett's name appear on it in fancy letters.

I turned to Emmett "Emmett, do you hate me or blame me for anything?"

He looked surprised that I even spoke to him. "No I do not. And I want to apologize for being an ass to you. So i'm sorry."

I slowly walked up to him "Here" I handed him an invitation. "Thank you for apologizing and I hope you can make it to the wedding."

I smiled "And if you prefer to bring anybody, feel free."

"Count me in shorty. Believe me when I say that I will be there." He put his arm around Rosalie "And so will rose." I nodded

"So Ness Grandma, when would you like to start planning? I will need you guys in Volterra to do so. Of course Grandpa, Uncle Jasper, and whoever are invited to stay with at my home as well."

"How about this Saturday? Me, Carlisle, and Jasper shall come. So will Nessie but i'm not sure who she is bringing." Grandma told me

"Of course you all can stay with me in the castle!" I turned to Ness "Ness I really need you to go though, because umm... well... would you like to be my Maid of Honor?"

Her eyes widened "Of course! I would love to Linda!" She hugged me even tighter, if thats even possible.

"Linda I want you to officially meet my boyfriend." I raised my eyebrows

"Boyfriend eh? I thought ya'll were just friends. Isn't that what you told me last time?"

She hit my arm "Oh shutup Linda, I am his imprint after all." She had then placed me innfront of Jacob "Linda this is my boyfriend Jacob. Jake this is my sister Rosalinda."

He smiled a small smile "Hi. I hope your keeping my sister safe from harm here."

"Of course. I do love her." Nessie blushed at that. Me and Jake shook hands as a friendly peace gesture

"Then I guess i'll see you in Volterra this Saturday with Ness.".

I looked at my phone and saw that it was already almost 8 O'clock "Oh gosh, I have to go now! Momma and Daddy want to talk to me tonight over dinner." I jumped up and gathered my things.

"Momma and Daddy?" Jasper asked

I smiled at them "Caius and Athenodora are now my parents, and I wouldn't change it for the world. I'll see you guys soon and hope to see you at my wedding. Bye!" before they could say anything else I teleported back home. Of course I left a note for them with my phone number.

I transported to the throne room and found Demetri and Felix wrestling again.

I rolled my eyes at their behavior "Are you guys ever gonna grow up?"

They looked up at me and said "Hi Rose!" in sync before going back to wrestling with eachother.

I looked around and found that everyboody was here including my relieved looking fiance and parents.

"Rosalinda May where have you been! Do you know how worried we were?" Momma screamed. I looked down in guilt. I should have told them first.

"I'm sorry Momma, i'm sorry Daddy."

I looked at Alec "May I talk to you in private, love?"

He smiled softly and nodded. I took his hand in mine and led him to the garden.

It looked especially beautiful at night because the moon shines over the garden directly.

I sighed "Alec, I am sorry for making you worried today."

"Its okay Il mio Angelo, just promise to never scare me like that again."

"I promise. But do you want to know the reason I was gone and where I was?"

"Of course" He stopped walking and turned me around to look at him "If you don't want to tell me than you don't have to. I can see that whatever it is, its clearly bothering you."

I looked into his orange eyes (Yes orange. I have currently helped him change from drinking humans to animals) and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you so much. How could I be so lucky to have found a mate like you?"

"When it comes to our love, we don't need luck." What he said made me teary. So I mustered up all the love and passion I had and kissed him. He kissed me back with just as much force. His lips against mine were cold but warm. Like fire and ice.

His tongue grazed my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I eagerly opened my mouth wider and let our tongues fight. I couldn't help but moan as one of his hands cupped my butt and lifted me so my legs were tangled around his waist and the other was roaming under my shirt until he grasped my boob. I gasped at the sudden decision then moaned. My hands roamed his body too. I let my soft warm hand trace his abs while the other was holding onto the back of his neck. I felt him shiver as my hand roamed up nd down tracing his rock hard abs. He parted our lips but didn't top kissing me. He kissed my cheek then left a trail of butterfly kisses down to my neck. He then whispered huskily in my ear "We can stop if you like. I know your still new to all of this."

I shook my head and said "Alec, I have kept you waiting for too long. All you do is treat me as if I were a princess. Now I want to show you how much I love you and that you are my prince." I teleported us back to my room and pushed him onto the bed. He smiled his panty dropping smile that always makes me feel light headed and turned on at the same time.

I made sure my door was closed and used my gift to make a sound proof shield around my rooom so nobody could hear us. Once I was sure everything was set, I pounced onto Alec. He laid down while I straddled his waist and kissed his chest. I heard a growl when my hand roamed down to the V of his body. I smirked at him as my hand went lower until it reached his bulge. He hissed while I traced circles into his erection over his jeans.

"Do you like that, love? Do you like how it feels?" I leaned down and whispered in his ear "Take control of me. Use me. Show me how much you love me."

After I said that, he grabbed me and spun us around so he was now on top of me.

He looked down at me and shook his head. I just stared at him feeling confused.

"You, my love, have too many clothes on." Just as he said it he ripped my shirt off of my body.

"Beautiful" He whispered before he started kissing his way down my chest. I moaned in satisfaction and lust as he attacked my nipple through the fabric of my bra.

"O-o-oh" I gasp out as he literally bites my bra off of my chest.

He contiues to lick and nibble my nipple while he pinches the other one between his fingers.

He then removed his fingers and lowered them near my 'private' area. He rubbed my clit in rhythm as I moaned out his name "O-o-h more Alec MORE!"

"Anything for you my Sweet."

He plunged two fingers into my hot pussy "OOH!"

He plunged them in and out in an inhuman speed and all I could do was moan and kiss him. We played tongue wars while he plunged a third finger into me.

I gasped and screamed in ecstasy "ALEC! Oh faster. Faster faster faster!"

He did as I asked and I felt myself cuming soon.

"A-a-l-e-c i'm g-o-n-n-a cu-" I gave out with a final scream as he rubbed my clit with his thumb while fingering me.

"Let it out Il mio Angelo. Just let it happen." Just as my juices came out, his fingers were now replaced by his tongue. I pushed his head farther into my tight pussy needing more of his touch.

I feel so bad. He is giving me a lot of pleasure while he gets none. Oh I know what to do.

I pushed him off of me and made sure he was laying down completely.  
>I smiled sexily at him and unzipped his pants with my teeth. I then took his pants and underwear off in a haste.<p>

"Eager much?" He joked with a smirk

"Only to pleasure you, my love."

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. He was just so HUGE. I knew he was going to go commando on me but I never imagined it to look so mouth watering.

I started to slowly stroke him up and down.

"O-o-oh Fuck! I love your hands, OH GOD!" His pre-cum now exiting his hot throbbing erection. I licked the pre-cum as if it were a lollipop. He tasted so GOOD! I would happily live off of his liquids if I had to. I then proceeded to suck on his member.

I started slowly, bobbing my head up and down.

"Angel, please. No more teasing, GO FASTER!" He screamed. And let me tell you, that turned me on even more!

"Anything for you my dear Fiance." I went faster and deeper for him.

"R-r-o-s-s-a i'm g-o-n-n-a -" Two more strokes is all it took for him to cum. I thought I would gag but instead I drank him all in like a pro.

We were now flipped over again. All our clothes now scattered on the floor.

Alec looked at me before entering me "Are you sure darling. We can wait. We can even wait till our honey moon."

I thought about it for a second. Maybe I am rushing into it but Alec has been the best to me always treating me with love compassion. He always made sure I wasn't hurt and that I was okay with what he would do.

"What do you want, Alec? Do you want to continue or wait?"

He thought for a minute before answering me "Angel, I want to do this but I want to make it special. I want to be bonded with you by marrying you first. I love you with all my heart but I want to be able to call you my wife before we take the next step. I want to wait until our honeymoon, that way we will be officially married and you will be mine as I will be yours." Of course he would say the sweetest thing possible.

"I was thinking the same thing, baby. Have I ever told you how much I love you?" I told him as we layed next to each other on the bed under the covers.

"Yes. And you even showed me how much today, not that i minded. It felt quite good and I loved every second of it." He smirked as his hands now cupped my ass.

"I bet you did. Not that I didn't like what I got today either, I mean you did touch me in all the right places." I told him as I started tracing his abs with my nails "And made me feel like I was in sex heaven." I felt him shiver "And just thinking about it makes me want you more. What do you want?" I asked as I traced my way down to the V oh his body.

His hands roamed all around my body. One now cupping my boob while the other made its way down to my girly place. He inhaled my scent as his head was in the crook of my neck then nipped and sucked on my skin. "I want nothing more than to have my way with you. Forget waiting till the honeymoon. I need you now."

"Come and get me, my love." I teased

He came at me once more. He now lay on top of me with his mushroom at my entrance.

"Are you ready for the time of your life baby?" I thrust my hips up, causing his dick to enter my tight hole .

I smirked "Only if you are."

He started off slowly, letting me adjust to his length. Once I was ready, I thrust my hips hard causing us both to moan.

He now took control and started beating into me fast. Both of us were screaming eachothers name and moaning with pleasure.

I could feel myself reaching my climax, Alec as well.

We both reached our highs and came at the same time.

"I love you." I told him as we laid in my bed, both out of breath.

"I love you more." He smiled

"Impossible."

"So possible." I chuckled and kissed him before a yawn came out of my mouth.

"Go to sleep Il mio Angelo. I will be here when you wake up."

"Alec I just want to let you know that I invited my sister, Grandparents, and Uncles to our wedding. Thay will be coming Saturday and staying here with us. Grandma and Ness are going to help plan the wedding with Jane and Heidi. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. It was a last miute decision with my inner conflicts. I hope your not mad." I turned to look at him

He smiled softly at me "I am not mad, my love. I am happy that you went to see them and invited them because I know that being away from them still hurts you. I would never be mad at you for trying to find peace with yourself."

"Oh I LOVE YOU ALEC VOLTURI! My dear Fiancee, you are the most loving and understanding person I have ever met!" I screamed and hugged his waist closer to me.

"Only for you Il mio Angelo, only for you."

I yawned yet again "Now go to sleep. You still have to tell the others about the arrangements tomorrow." I nodded and fell into a blissful night of sleep.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me! Review please! ;DDD**

**0-1= No chapter**

**2-3=Medium chapter**

**4-5=Long chapter**

**6-over= Super duper long chapter**


End file.
